


not the usual

by nohomies (kameo_chan)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Sibling Incest, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kameo_chan/pseuds/nohomies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on Darui's battle with the Gold and Silver Brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not the usual

They grin at each other and it reminds him of the snap-pull-snap of snarling wolves. There is something wet and obscene to it, something sinister. Darui looks at them, level-headed and ready, but deep inside something is trying to claw its way out, and that something is sheer terror.

Their eyes are dead and dark, with only a sullen yellow flicker as an indication of the puppeteer pulling the strings. It's blasphemy. Kinkaku licks his lips as if hungry, and in a way, Darui supposes he is. Ginkaku follows suit and trails a slow hand up his brother's rock solid arm.

"Look Kinkaku, they've given us someone else to play with now," he says, the words dark and iniquitous and filled with bloodthirsty joy. "It's been ages since we last had a proper plaything."

And Darui doesn't need to look at Kinkaku to know that he's sporting the same look of curious excitement and barely-contained malice as his brother. "Hmm, too long," he responds and grabs Ginkaku's hand, drags it hard enough across his chest to leave angry red welts and brings it to his mouth; suckles on his brother's fingers and coats them with saliva.

And suddenly, Darui cannot contain his terror any longer. They are monsters, these undead creatures, corrupted beyond either purpose or repair. "What has he done to you?" Darui whispers. The carnality of it all makes him feel nauseous.

"You mean the one controlling us?" Kinkaku asks around Ginkaku's fingers, slick shimmering strands of spittle trailing from his chin as he speaks. His eyes are still lifeless, still shadowed. But there is a cruel intelligence that burns behind them now, something that hadn't been there a few moments ago.

"I guess you could say he did us a favour," Ginkaku says and leans in to nuzzle at his brother's throat. The motion starkly contrasts their heavy builds and solid statures; makes him look like a cat winding around his master's legs for a snack or a pat on the head. "He gave us what we couldn't have in life. He gave us each other for all eternity." And the smile he gives Darui is as sharp as a knife edge and cuts even deeper.

And all Darui can do is stare, unable to take his eyes off the two of them. "You're dead," he says finally, voice flat. "It doesn't matter either way. You've had your glory, and once I'm done, you can burn together in hell."

"You're not very fun," Kinkaku drawls, mouthing the line of Ginkaku's wrist. "But, I'll make you a deal. If you play along nicely, we'll consider letting you join us once we kill you. But only if you're nice. Your other little friends weren't so nice. That's why they won't get to play along. But you... You've got some real potential." And then he leans forward and yanks hard, presses Ginkaku close enough that Darui can't tell where one begins and the other ends. He has only the slightest of moments to see a flash of something white and sharp and then Ginkaku's head rolls back and he _moans_.

The sound travels along Darui's spine and leaves a cold knot in his gut. It's the sound of an animal in rut, heavy and lust-laden. "We're not like the others he brought back," Kinkaku breathes and sinks his fangs deeper into his brother's neck. Ginkaku's hands reach up to tug insistenly on Kinkaku's wild mane of hair. It's a silent, wordless motion. But the meaning is written crystal clear in the supple lines and sharp angles of Ginkaku's body. _More more more. I want more._

"We're special," Ginkaku murmurs and writhes against his brother's muscular chest.

"We're your worst fucking nightmare," they croon together. And that is all it takes for Darui to snap, for rage to bubble up and spread creeping feelers everywhere. In his mind's eye he can see Atsui's look of slack-jawed astonishment before the brothers seal him; can see the look of helpless horror in Samui's eyes in the instant before the Benihisago hisses shut. His field of vision goes a viscid red then, like freshly drawn blood and before he has time to think, his body moves.

The crackle of lightning is harsh and deafening; electricity racing along his arm to pool around his hand in a nimbus of dark chakra. Everything narrows down to the two men in front of him. They smile; feral and insidious things that show too many teeth. We're waiting, they seem to say. Come play with us.

And Darui rushes forward, feels the breeze against his face and breathes deep. "Ready or not motherfuckers, here I come."

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no excuse. I see an opportunity and I take it and this one was too good to pass up. Vampire!KinGin bros with poor Darui caught in the middle.


End file.
